I Love you too  You know
by XLovegiirlX
Summary: "And why do I smell good?" He asked going further when he placed gently his lips on her throat... kissing it gently loving the softness of her. he loved everything about her.  She laughed softly… "Because you smell like Ethan and Sexyness" EmmaXEthan! 3
1. Chapter 1

~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***  
>"I do too … "<br>Hi guys, This Story should probably be a two-shot because I can only write on more chapter and then I have this scene. Loll I was thinking about this story so I started to write it don, not even for this website! BUT my friends loved it! Hope you do too!

~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~

**Ethan & Emma**

Ethan was waiting in her room, feeling like she wasn't going to come anymore… he was so inpatient when it came for waiting for her. And yet she always agreed that she was worth no matter how long waiting it took… she was so more beautiful than her sister, and didn't understand how destiny was so cruel to her. She was like the most innocent, unselfish and attractive person he had ever met.

How come the other twin deserved more than her? How come Sutton gets this house and this family? Emma didn't even care about money. All she cared was the love of a family. She wanted love. No one has ever loved her as a mother or as a father...

He smiled at himself … They looked exact like each other, yet she was so different from the inside. How she didn't care that he kissed her in front of everyone… How Sutton would have hate that. And he laughed, remembering the moment when he still wasn't sure if she was Sutton or a not and the moment when he kissed her in the car.

Remembering how utterly shocked and angry she was for just kissing her… And when found out about her truth and finally understood what the differences where between these two twins… He couldn't help and ask himself what he saw in Sutton before? What made him like her and agree with her "secret boyfriend" act?

He didn't care anymore; all he wanted was Emma Baker, the girl his heart belonged to after the first meeting. He was so confused… Why would someone separate a twin?

He couldn't stop thinking about her since she came back for apologizing for not believing in him that he didn't steal her laptop … She was so beautiful then, coming all alone to him…  
>Just to say sorry… her hair all messed up and her eyes and she wore that flower summer dress… and then she apologized. It was enough to make his heart beat fast and wanting to hold her forever.<p>

He loved everything about her, her beautiful personality; her amazing talent for caring about people, her smartass responses and of course her beauty.

He couldn't believe she liked him back… He was not perfect like her. He had his problems, and yet she came to him for support, friendship… and perhaps love...

He didn't know why she didn't give in completely, was she unsure about their relation? Or was it because she felt guilty because he was, and never was Sutton's boyfriend.

Then she heard her come upstairs… he turned to the door and saw her in her light blue jeans, and white tank top and a dark blue blazer, her heels in her hand… she smiled sweetly when she saw him sitting on her bed. "Hi, "He smiled, "Hi, how did it go? "She looked a little sad,

" It went Ok, but she is heartbroken, she was just shocked that Justin had lived in that condition… "She told him … leaving her shoes on the ground stretching her hands and walking to him and sitting next to him..."I missed you the whole day… ".. She said smiling a little and placing her head on his shoulder...He smiled... and took her hand and placed his other hand around her.

"Missed you more, you know all think is you the whole day… "She blushed and he pressed a soft kiss on her head..."I am going to take a shower... "..He nodded. "I will leave then, see you tomorrow? "...Emma shook her head… "No stay... please... "..Ethan laughed...

"I will stay as long a you want me to stay... ".. He said while she was standing up and leaving with her still holding his... she left leaving his hand...She took her sleep shorts and a blue tank. She smiled before closing the door and leaving it like that, not locking it.

He saw her go in the bathroom, not even locking the bathroom… he smiled... She trusted him.  
>She was the only person who actually knew him like you know someone. His brother was the next person who knows him… But Emma knows he knew her... and while knowing he couldn't stand a day without her anymore he knew that he loved her. And he never knew loving someone could be such an amazing feeling… before he could think... he saw her coming from the bathroom…<p>

Her head was bend a little and she was drying her hair with a towel, while wearing a short and a top... he couldn't believe how beautiful she was…When she looked up saw his eyes she blushed instantly… he laughed... Opening his arms for… she smiled and blushed at the same time and walked to him and gently placed her butt on his lap and his arms went automatically around her waist…"Hmmm… you smell so good... ".. He said nuzzling his face into the space between her neck and her shoulders… she let out an appreciating "hmm"…"You smell good too ... "... Ethan laughed… these small moments made his day brighten...

"And why do I smell good?"... He asked going further when he placed gently his lips on her throat... kissing it gently loving the softness of her and her scent... he loved everything about laughed softly…

"Because you smell like Ethan and Ethan smells good… he smells like home and sexiness... "

Ethan smiled, but he almost blushed... laughing a little...  
>"Who is this annoying Ethan we are talking about…? "... She giggled...<br>"HEY… This annoying Ethan we are talking about is someone I care deeply about... watch your mouth… "  
>..He laughed...<p>

"Geesh, talk about obsessions... but I rather do other things with my mouth... like this... ".. Then he moved his head near to hers and his lips touched hers… she closed her eyes… and let the love take control...She moved her body towards his… and started to move her hands around his neck, pressing herself tight to him… his hands went down to her hips and he let fall himself behind her and then she closed her eyes and he let himself fall on the back, letting her fall on him.. While kissing further… Just when she bit on his lip and gently removed her lips from his... breathing hard...

he grinned... "I guess you forgot all about that Ethan... "..She laughed with him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips…

" I Love you... "

..She said, there she said it… she wanted him to know how he made her feel, how he made all this drama ok... just because he was close... she could hold this...Ethan's eyes grew wide and his face turned into a happy smile. .. And moved his head too fast to hers and placed a hard kiss on her lips...

"I."… *kiss* … " Love "…. *Kiss*… *Kiss.*. "You so "… "Much more "

Then kissed her harder… She moaned… He gently moved his hands around her hip and played with the hem of her top... placing his hands under her hem he felt the warm skin under his fingers and gently moved his fingers on her skin… he moved his hands a little upper and made her shiver.."You are such a tease… "He smiled at her… and she moved her hands under his shirt... feeling the warm sensation and his abs...

He groaned... "You are killing me "

She laughed... "I would touch you, kiss you, torture you... annoy you... but kill you? "..He laughed at her...  
>" You are so weird Emma Baker! "…<p>

Emma smiled."And you Love it! "  
>He grinned... "I do, everything about you is loving"He smiled... And they kissed again… making everything magical; she moved her head on the other side...<p>

"Wait be right back... "… He looked confused...She went to the door and locked it, before looking around and turning around … looking guilty… he laughed...She laughed with her... before she went to him, and kissed him deeply and placed both hands under his shirt and shoved it a little up…

He realizing what she wants... moved a little and just took out his black shirt… grinning at her... "Asking can do magic... ".. He said... she laughed"Shut up and kiss me... "…

he didn't need to be asked twice… he pressed his lips to hers… while her hands tried to explore his body… his muscles and his abs his chest… loving the feeling of her hands on his skin…He groaned... She was making it very hard for her to concentrate …

she laughed… He groaned again… smiling at her... he pressed his lips on her neck and shoulders... kissing her, cherish every moment of her in his arms…He moved his hands under her top... feeling her soft skin… she moaned...  
>He gently moved the shirt a little high… so her stomach was bare. He bends down and gently places a soft kiss on her belly…<p>

"Uhmm… ".. . He liked that he was the reason she was making these sounds... he loved her so much... he couldn't keep his hands from her anymore…

She was losing her control… she moved her shirt a little higher... making his eyes grow big.. And moving her hands high so he could remove the shirt...She waited … before she felt his hands on her stomach … making patterns and going towards her top... gently laying his hand under her head and moving the shirt away...He was amazed at how more surprised could there be... she was beautiful, in anyway …

"You are beautiful, so beautiful... ".. He said kissing her... She blushed ...

"I love you Ethan, you are the only person who made me feel loved … Just me... "..Ethan kissed her temple... "I Love you Emma, trust me... you are the most amazing person I have ever met, and you deserve everything… ".. She smiled and kissed him tenderly...He smiled… at her... she was here laying under him, wearing only a black lacy bra and black shorts with white dots… he couldn't believe how simple she was and jet that made her so kissed him harder… until she couldn't breathe… his both hands around her waist. Making her feel secure …

" I want you… "She said... Kissing him deeper… His hands tighten around her waist… making her feel secure and safe… his hands went back to her shoulders … pushing one strap down and placing a soft kiss … going to the other side while leaving kisses on her shoulder to her other shoulder..

Emma was getting dizzy … she was feeling so much and everything was so intense…He placed another soft kiss on her throat before pushing the other strap down… and she smiled shyly before moving a little up so he could sneak his hands under her to her bra clasp… she blushed… he smiled and kissed her on the eyes..

" Are you sure? "... He asked tenderly  
>She nodded… he wanted to go on when she placed her hand on his...<p>

"You have to know something. "… Ethan nodded…"I … I have… I have never… "..

Ethan realized what she wanted to say and was a little surprised… He pressed his lips harder than all the time on hers..."You have to know something too ... "…

She smiled when he stopped kissing her...

" I have also never… "…. She gasped...

" I thought you and Sut- . "... He smiled at her …

" she wanted … but I wanted to wait, because something didn't feel good… Now I know that I had the wrong sister... "… She laughed...

Kissing him harder and making her hand roam over his chest and abs... He groaned again... feeling her again… he moved his hands just below her breast and made half circles underneath with his thumb… he couldn't keep it anymore.. He needs it to feel her... kiss her… touch her…She pushed moved her self a little higher when s he felt his hands go under her… and unclasped her bra…

he smiled and waited before kissing her further and gently removing her bra..

WANT MORE? REVIEUW! Ha-ha... I know I am being mean right now. But I would love to go on, I just need your comments! Pleas Review , Tell me what you think? Horrible? Too much Love? To unreal? You guys Just comment!

Have A nice Day! J

CLICK THE BUTTON

PS Tell me if you want the next one a Classic Love make scene or do you guys want a LEMON?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi All!  
>Wow Thanks for those amazing reviews! I am really sorry about the first chapter! It was a little, how to say.. not so easy to read! Well I had asked you all what you guys want, and more of you send me a pm and using your caps lock telling me for a<br>LEMON! Hehe..

But there were also a few on the rev part telling me that they wanted a classy one. BUT I tried to use both of them .

Not so extremely lemon ish but a little classy too! So I made then end a little sweet rather than all hot and wet ! THIS time I made the grammar a little proper! Hehe! Please Enjoy and TELL Me if this is going to be a story or is a TWO SHOT good enough already?

Love you al!  
>All rights go to the producer and owner of the TV show and books.<br>I DO own my fingers and my red nail polish.

He couldn't believe how beautiful she was , laying underneath him, only wearing her shorts with her eyes closed …

he smiled at her… her body was beautiful, her chest was moving slowly white she was breathing at loud… He couldn't hold himself anymore..

Gently bending over her and letting his lips feel the texture of her skin on her neck… he smiled… and placed his lips on her neck… letting his lips explore her skin…

She shivered… 'Ethan .. ' …

Ethan smiled and answered her call with a hmm…

She opened her eyes and was met with his two beautiful eyes… starring at him.. he looked so lovingly to her… his eyes showing the love and trust in her..

He laughed when she grinned..  
>" you are one silly girl, Emma baker! "..<p>

She laughed at him… 'says the rare hot mysterious boy who sneaks into my room… '  
>he grinned , and pressed his lips down to hers.. loving the softness of each other..<p>

His hands went down to her sides …

"I love you- I don't want to lose you," she said lowly.

His full lips parted as if he was going to speak but instead Ethan stayed quiet and smiled at her

Crawling on top of him I leaned in to kiss him.

"What are you doing?" the vibrations from his voice danced across my chest.

"I'm going to show you how much I love you " my cheeks burned, "now shut up." Eyes twinkling with amusement a familiar devilish smile curled his pale lips.

couldn't deny the fact my heart skipped a beat at the sight of his new expression. Fire wrapped around my flesh the moment our lips met,

Ethan immediately tensed underneath me. Losing myself in the softness of his lips a sigh slipped out of me; soon his slick tongue was dancing with mine.

My fingers naturally curled into his dark hair as the kiss deepened, I could hardly breathe and I didn't care.

Eventually he broke away and left me panting,

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself." _God, why did he have to be so damn cocky? _

"Shut up," I muttered.

"Are you sure you want this Em? I Love you and there is no need for rush?

"I want you,"

with a smile his strong hands took hold of my hips. Quickly raising his hips a moan bubbled in my throat as my thoughts evaporated. Satisfied smile on his lips he dropped his hips back down,

"No, I think you told me you loved me. And that sound you made was a perfect 'fuck me'." Sitting up straight,

"Ethan," I growled, in a swift move his hips bucked up weaving electricity into my blood.

I bit back the moan and went back to kissing him, not completely prepared for his ferocity. Heat ached between my thighs and with every move he would make it would only burn brighter.

_. _I'd never felt these sensations so strongly, I couldn't deny the fact I needed more. I pulled away, my mind reeling with emotions; A natural smile slid back into his sweet lips.  
>"Emma" Ethan growled hungrily sending shivers up my spine, before I knew it I was taking off my top. With the weight of his eyes intently watching me my heart sped in my chest, without thought I started at his belt.<p>

In a flash he sat up holding my wrists high above my head, "No matter how badly you want-," his eyes trailed my bare legs that now straddled him, he swallowed. "I don't want to rush this," he breathed, "I want to savor you."

The simplicity of his words made my face burn with embarrassment. Was the love I felt towards Ethan- did it go deeper than that? Was I simply focused on saving his life or – was it the way I felt when our bodies made contact?

Everything, limits, desires they were all blurring before me. The way Ethan left me dizzy when we kissed, that was very clear. He melted all my thoughts, leaving me with only my need for him.

"Ethan," I breathed as his hands dropped to my shoulders; my hands now flat against his muscular chest. Warm breath curling around my neck chills shot up my spine, pulling on his shirt collar I brought him closer. I gasped when he nipped at my throat; the sound of my pulse overwhelming my ears.

His moved his tongue near the edge of my lips , ache deep inside me desperately throbbed for attention. Ethan hungrily licked my lip; he pulled away swiftly, his head falling back. With wicked dark eyes he looked down at me,

"You taste-," he trailed off in his aroused haze. _God he's gorgeous, _in a second I pulled him down into a kiss loving the taste of his lips. He curled my arms around his neck; I shuddered when his fingers slowly ghosted down my sides.

Ethan's hot fingers brushed my thighs before rubbing against me through my shorts; he swallowed my low moan as we kissed. Ripples of heat washed over me when I felt him harden beneath me, his fingertips still trailing up and down my sensitive skin.

My head between his neck and shoulder I sighed as he gently prodded into the heat. With a grumble he tore away the material, I looked up with shock finding a pleased look on his face. Without protest, Ethan lay back as I undid his belt, pulling his black jeans down to his thighs.

Throat suddenly dry I tried to snap my focus away from what sat between his legs, lust veiled eyes watching me I climbed on top of him, somewhat nervously.

Warmth blanketed my skin once he was completely inside, I breathed a smile curling on my lips. Ethann hissed when my body tensed,

"What's wrong?" he asked hoarsely.

"I've- I don't know what to do," I muttered, reddening.

Curiosity now equalled the lust in his blue eyes, I felt myself reddening with each second that passed. I was a virgin- I'd never done this specifically. His calloused hands cupped my hips,

"Put your hands on my shoulders," he instructed softly, I did as he said. "Relax and rock your hips." _Rock my hips? _The question, 'like that?' formed on my lips but evaporated as sparks lit behind my eyelids, heat coiled tight around me.

Body humming with electricity a smile subconsciously crossed my lips when I felt him harden inside me.

"God yes- yes," Ethan said hotly his grip on my hips tightened, "just like that." Heart pounding in my ears I shuddered as the phantom feel of his fingertips on me set fire to my thoughts.

A moan escaped me before I could stop it, sweat glistened on his skin and mine when he spread my legs farther apart. Raising off him a little the friction had my eyes watering; Ethan only made a slight sound- something between a growl and a moan when he slipped back inside.

Without warning Ethan grabbed my hips grinding me against him, breath catching in my throat I felt dizzy, a sinful smile curling on his lips. Fingers raking down his chest I started to ride against him, panting as I tried to sate my need for him.

"Emma," he rasped his head falling back, electricity fried my mind with an overload of sensations when he thickened inside me, I felt like I'd explode any moment.

Before I could blink Ethan had shifted supporting himself on one elbow tilting my chin upwards to meet his lips. Already drunk in the way his body felt my legs turned to jelly when his slick tongue slid around mine.

Hand trailing down his chest I made sure to memorize each and every contour of his flawless body. Frustrated I rolled my hips; he needed to be much deeper. Suddenly his hips jerked up impaling me nicely, a groan slipped out of me when the pleasure washed over raw nerves

The hot guy in my room swiftly flipped me onto my back his mouth crashing down on mine; I arched into his body taking him deeper. Heat squirming low in my stomach my breath was coming out raggedly, the bubbling sensation of laughter took over my lungs.

Ethan broke away letting me breathe,

"I like this better," he said wickedly sending hot chills up my thighs. The idea of laughing shattered when he thrust inside me leaving me breathless. Lust set fire to my sanity, instinctively my legs wrapped around his waist, the devilish smile on his face made my heart pound.

For a few moments he slowed his pace to agonizingly slow making me writhe beneath him, my nails digging into his shoulders.

Ethan cursed his lips at my ear as lust clawed at him too. With a hand firm on the headboard he buried himself deep an otherworldly expression on his face, blue eyes pulsing with emotion.

A long moan crossed my lips when he drilled into the ache, my body tensing as chains of heat tightened around it. Mr Sexy repeated the motion with fluid but quick movements of his hips, making me cling to his broad shoulders.

Effortlessly he rubbed against the tender spot, my nails raked down his shoulders as my head fell back. Without warning he plunged into me a choking sound came from me as heat licked at fingertips and toes slowly making its way to my center.

The need was unbearable, I murmured incoherently as the feel of his mouth against my throat made gravity disappear.

He bucked again his lips skating across my skin as his hot breath seemed to sink into my body. Another thrust and fire churned in my lower half as I milked him, Ethan groaned against my neck.

With the third thrust sweet pressure quivered between my legs tingles sucking at my toes. In a flash my body was made out of lava. his tongue sliding into my mouth , arching into his flush body I groaned as hot sensations shot to my core.

Senses magnified my body unravelled as I cried out in climax, blindly reaching out into white pleasure.

Thick heat filling me I floated as Ethan hungrily Kissed me. My entire body vibrated in gratification and glowed in warmth as he pulled away. Starring in my eyes… Ethan pulled me into his swollen lips kissing me softly,

"You're all mine," he growled possessively.

I kissed him back softly, enjoying the feeling of being loved.

He kept his both hands around me and placed me on him while he laid on his back. Smiling down on me .. his hand gently drawing lines on my back.. I sighed..

" You are amazing .. "… he told me ..I smiled and placed a soft kiss on his chest…  
>" I love you so much…".. he smiled and his eyes became more clear than I had ever seen..<p>

"I love you so much more Emma, you don't know.. "..

'I think I have a idea.. ' he laughed… bending over and placing a soft kiss on my temple.

"We have to change and you need to start use the front door.. "… he nodded. And grinned..

" But this makes me more sexy, ".. She laughed at her..

'I would love you no matter what, even if I find out that you are a nerd secretly ..' he laughed… Kissing her lips and letting go to soon..

'I hop you don't regret anything Emma, This was my first time and I couldn't want it any different. "… I smiled at him showing him my thoughts.. coming close to his lips and kissing him deep and long…

' I love you, and this was amazing… I am so glad I waited for you.. '… he smiled..

Pressing my self closer to him and hugging him tight…  
>" I am going to change, and you are going away and come back via the front door…<p>

He laughed when she walked away with the sheet leaving him there naked … she turned back … laughing..

' HEY, that's not fair, I cant see anything.. " .. she laughed winking at him and going to the bathroom.. she started to take a shower..

Ethan changed back into his clothes and left a sweet note for her..

_**********************  
>Roses are red,<br>your bra was light blue,  
>Is this a poem? I have no clue,<br>But one thing I know.  
>I fucking love you!<em>

Love,  
>Some guy who smells like sexiness ;)<p>

When she came back , she saw the note and laughed out loud…

Just when s he heard the doorbell ring.. she smiled…

Wearing her clothes when she heard her sister yell

" Emma your prince charming on his scooter is here.. "

she laughed… walking downstairs she was again met with his absolutely beautiful eyes, grinning like a fool.. she grinned back… walking to him ..taking his hand..

' You are mine '… she said kissing his cheek… and they left the house.

*****************************  
>The End<br>#********************************#

Hi You,  
>Thanks for reading please let me know if I should change this into a story or let it be a hot two shot! )<br>Pick one:

A. This story is finished  
>B. Please write more, I want a whole story<br>C. Only one more chapter!  
>D. Something else tell me what?<p>

You know I Love you! :)  
>Follow me on twitter! SaharHere<p>

BTW I am uploading all the scenes between Ethan & Emma on Youtube! Go watch it on my channel! My username is: XlovegiirlX


End file.
